


Touch

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), kind of, major pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: what do you do when you can finally get the thing you've been waiting for?Aziraphale and Crowley, touch starved and pining, trying to adjust to the beginning of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Collections [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Touch

things are different after it all Restarted, but not different at all.

they still dance around each other, still scared but not of heaven and hell anymore.

what are they scared of?

they don’t know what to do around each other.

they move in together, but not really. aziraphale walked into his bookstore to find plants sitting on the windowsills, crowley finds his favorite wine in the cupboards everytime he comes over. they’ve finally gotten used to one another, stopped looking over their shoulders.

then why can’t they just touch one another?

aziraphale wants. he wants so _badly_ and he’s not even sure what keeps him from doing.

crowley needs as much as aziraphale wants, but he’s terrified.

they’re not scared of heaven or hell but of each other.

crowley’s afraid of going too fast, even he’s been holding back for three thousand years.

aziraphale’s afraid of contact, as much as he wants it. he can feel the love crowley keeps bottled up inside him, his heart aches.

crowley knows, of course. he knows aziraphale. aziraphale knows him. they’ve become one person, almost.

he knows when their fingers brush and aziraphale flinches slightly. crowley looks up at his eyes through his dark, tinted glasses and sees his angel wince.

he pulls away.

aziraphale knows what crowley thinks and it hurts him, hurts him _so much_. that he can’t love as freely as crowley loves. show how much crowley means to him in strokes and clutches and brushes.

of course, _of course_ he loves crowley. how can he not? crowley knows aziraphale loves him. they love each other and yet still fear rules their hands.

they dance around each other like this, the first days, weeks, months of the beginning of the rest of their lives.

as time goes by aziraphale starts small, tiny brushes of the hands when they pass the wine bottle between them. light fingers on the small of crowley’s back as they move through the store. his head falling on crowley’s shoulder as he reads his book. aziraphale’s want starts to overwhelm his fear, the love he feels for crowley spilling out of his pores into his fingertips.

crowley feels it, and yet he’s terrified. too fast, he thinks to himself, remembering the night in Soho during the 1900s. he can’t lose aziraphale.

as they sit in st. james’ park, aziraphale takes crowley’s hand. he doesn’t flinch away. crowley stares down at it, hesitating before clutching it harder.

they’ve finally found each other.

and they’re not letting go.


End file.
